


The Devil Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Possession, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam says yes to Lucifer and takes him out of the cage to fight the Darkness, under his own conditions. But being with the devil inside of him all the time limits Sam’s options on certain topics and Lucifer gladly lends him a hand, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for this, I needed this in my life.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer tilted his head and for a moment Sam had flashbacks of Detroit, the same situation, the same doubting look on Lucifer’s face.

“You heard me. Yes.” Sam said again.

“You’re giving me a ride out of here? Why?”

Sam took a deep breath, as if he had a choice here, really.

“You will get out, you will help us fight the Darkness and then you’ll leave.”

“So you want to _use_ me, that’s interesting, Sam.” Lucifer tipped against his chin, walking up and down in front of the hunter. “Not that I wouldn’t like being used, but not quite like that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam scoffed, but Lucifer waved his words off.

“Just tell me if I got this right. You’ll let me in, but you want to stay? Like the last time?” he asked.

“No, not like the last time.” Sam smirked. “ _I_ will have control unless I let you take over.”

“You know I could just force you into your mind, right?”

“But you won’t do that. You’re all about consent, aren’t you? This little dance here, it’s unnecessary. I said yes already. Accept my conditions and just do it already.”

Sam had enough of this discussion, he knew in the end it would come down to this. He only took the shortcut to finish it. He hated to admit it, but he was their only hope at the moment.

Lucifer looked at him for a moment, as if to examine the situation. Lucifer wanted out, more than anything else. The cage, the real cage, was the worst place anyone could be, especially with his dick of a brother pestering him every single second. And Sam saying yes to him, a second time, was nice.

“Alright then.” He said and laid his hand on Sam’s forehead.

A bright light spread from Lucifer’s body, filling the cage and Sam completely. He felt the cold rushing through him, remembering how it felt when the devil possessed him for the first time, even though it was slightly different now. When the light faded Sam was alone in the cage, but he could feel that inside he wasn’t anymore. He had no idea if Lucifer was too weak to take control or if he stayed back on purpose, but it didn’t matter. He said yes, god forgive him, he said yes again.

—-

They came to his rescue, Dean and Castiel, but Sam didn’t need to be rescued anymore. The moment Castiel laid his eyes on him he knew what he did, which caused a huge fight between the three that lasted for what felt like hours. But in the end one thing was clear. Lucifer would leave the cage with Sam or Sam wouldn’t go anywhere. They needed him, they all knew it. So Dean agreed, if only to get his brother out, but he said he would keep an eye on Sam from now on.

Back in the bunker Sam walked directly to his room, wondering why Lucifer was still silent. The whole fight long he didn’t say a word, didn’t even laugh inside of him, and that was very confusing for Sam.

“Lucifer, are you there?” he asked silently, hoping no one else would hear him.

_“Of course I am. Nasty fight you had there, but you managed pretty well.”_

“I still don’t like it. As I said, once we beat Amara you will leave and you will never come back.” Sam sat down on the bed, legs crossed and his eyes closed. “Look for a new vessel, switch them, whatever. I’m done with you after this, forever.”

Lucifer was silent for a long time and Sam waited patiently for his answer.

_“I understand.”_

Nothing more, but Sam was satisfied for now. This would be a long road and he was glad that Lucifer was accepting his conditions, they had to work together after all now, that was more important. But Sam felt strangely content with Lucifer behaving like this. He never thought the devil would cooperate with him, but apparently he was wrong.

—-

The next days were weird for Sam. Dean did keep an eye on him almost all of the time, so did Castiel, but that wasn’t what was so weird about it. The weird part was Lucifer. He spoke to Sam, often, but never at all threatening. The voice in his head was calming somehow and whenever he didn’t talk Sam started to miss the sound. Sometimes Lucifer fell into a silent humming in Sam’s head and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t recognize the melody, but it was a beautiful one.

They understood each other better than Sam wanted to admit. And he found out a lot about the devil, about what happened to him in the cage with Michael. It had not been nice, Sam could tell that and he was kinda glad that he freed Lucifer from there. He didn’t tell Dean about any of this of course, he felt that it was the worst thing he could have done. Bonding with the devil was not what Dean would accept.

After five days with Sam’s new ‘roommate’ Dean came to him, annoyed and frustrated.

“Cas found a clue on what happened to Amara. We’ll check it out.” He said and eyed Sam closely.

“I’ll get ready then.” He immediately said, but Dean shook his head.

“You’ll stay here. I don’t need the devil to blow up everything.” Dean scoffed. “I’ll call you if we need help. Just make sure he doesn’t kill you.”

Dean left the room without waiting for his brother’s answer. Sam was shocked by how angry Dean still was. He thought the older one would have cooled down a little by now, but it only got worse. He sat back down on his bed, sighing.

_“Ignore him. You know I won’t kill you, right Sam?”_

“Yeah, I know.”

Yes, Lucifer wouldn’t kill Sam, he knew that by now. It was strange and he couldn’t quite believe it himself, but Lucifer understood him so much better than anyone else before. He knew his pain, knew how much he blamed himself for what happened. And he was comforting, Dean couldn’t understand that of course. But he didn’t feel this connection. It wasn’t like the first time when Lucifer possessed him, this time he let Sam keep control, but he was still there for him.

“At least he won’t watch us the whole time now.” Sam finally said and Lucifer laughed silently.

_“I could zoom myself out for a while if you want to be for yourself?”_ Lucifer suggested and Sam blinked surprised.

“You can do that?” He didn’t know about this.

_“If you want me to. I mean, you surely want some time alone I guess.”_

“To do what?” Sam laughed and shook his head. The idea of having some time for himself was appealing, but he got so used to Lucifer being there that he couldn’t really think about anything he would do then.

_“You know, this and that. I know you humans have needs and I doubt you want me to, you know, watch you.”_

Lucifer’s voice had such a dirty tone to it that Sam blushed unwillingly.

“Why would I do that?” He gasped, shocked by what kind of ideas flew through Lucifer’s mind. “I mean, not like it wouldn’t be nice, but god!”

_“You know I can read your thoughts? And last night you had some really interesting ones.”_

“You spy on my dreams?” Sam yelled and jumped up. He didn’t know that, that was horrible!

_“I didn’t, but I heard you talk in your sleep and wanted to know what was wrong.”_

Lucifer sounded almost apologizing and Sam couldn’t really be mad at him. Yes, he had some pleasant dreams the last night, some very wet ones to be honest, but knowing Lucifer too knew about them was kinda embarrassing.

_“So, you want me to zoom out or not?”_

Sam was thinking. On one side he didn’t want Lucifer to do that just so he could, well, jerk off basically, but it had been a pretty long time and he could really need some relief in his lower regions.

“I don’t know what to say, really.” He finally sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed with spread arms.

_“Embarrassed?”_ Lucifer asked mischievously and Sam nodded. _“Say, do you trust me, Sam?”_

“I… guess so.” Sam frowned confused. “Why?”

_“If I would ask you to let me take control for a while, would you let me?”_

“W-what for?” Sam gasped and sat up.

_“I have an idea, but only if you want to. Maybe_ I _can help with your little need.”_

Sam’s eyes widened in shock and… somehow in excitement. Did Lucifer just offer him a hand job in his own body? He bit his lip to prevent himself from answering, but the idea was interesting.

“If I say yes, what will you do?” he asked a little shy.

_“I want to make up for what you did. Make you feel good, if you want to.”_

“Okay, then do it.” Sam gave in and with his words he could feel Lucifer taking over, falling back into his mind when the other took control of his body. At first it was uncomfortable, Sam tried to move his hands and they didn’t obey. Of course Lucifer noticed it.

“Can you feel this?” he asked and carefully pinched his arm.

_“I do, yes.”_ Sam mumbled. _“Do you?”_

“Of course. Now, Sammy. Listen to me.” Lucifer sat on the bed, back against the pillows and smiled. “I want you to relax, enjoy this.”

_“I don’t even know why I let you do this in the first place.”_ Sam had doubts, of course he had, this was totally crazy. But then again, no one would know, right?

Lucifer slowly opened Sam’s pants, humming silently. When he slid his hand into them Sam was even more torn than before. It didn’t feel at all like he was touching himself, maybe because right now he wasn’t. It was his body, yes, but without control and still being able to feel everything… is was strangely arousing. Lucifer freed his almost hard cock, stroking over it slowly.

“Do you want me to stop, Sam?” he asked, curious. He could feel Sam’s struggle, but also that he liked it, a little more than he wanted. For Lucifer it wasn’t less interesting, this feeling was very new to him, but he thought he could get used to it. From what he had seen in Sam’s dreams he knew what to do.

_“No… no don’t stop…”_ Sam wanted to know how this would end, how it would feel if he continued.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. He ran his fingers along Sam’s cock, slow and teasingly, and Sam’s reaction was immediate. He could hear a silent moan, almost inaudible, but still there. Lucifer let his nails run along his length, adding a slight pressure to the touch that made him groan deeply. It _did_ feel good, he couldn’t deny it. It didn’t take long until he wrapped his hand around the warm flesh and began to stroke.

Sam could only feel what happened, but god, it felt so good. He leaned back in his mind and let Lucifer continue, only able to shiver and moan under the cold but so welcomed touch. And then the pictures started, Lucifer sent him images that made everything so much better, even though he would never admit it to anyone else. Those weren’t memories from Sam that flooded his mind, nothing that ever happened. He saw Lucifer and in those thoughts, that were extremely realistic, he didn’t jerk him off, no. He sucked Sam’s cock, made him scream with that forked tongue of his and his nails dug into the hunter’s hips and Sam was just wincing and panting, begging him for more.

The idea came out of the blue, but Sam reacted in such a perfect way that Lucifer intensified those visions, gave Sam more to work with, more to enjoy than now. He stroke his cock harder now, a pace that was almost painful when he dug his nails into the slit at the tip of it, but it was an arousing pain that only made Sam inside him moan even more.

“Oh god, Sammy…” Lucifer groaned as the visions changed, this time it was Sam doing it. He sent him his own thoughts, his own wishes, and those were so much better than anything Lucifer came up with so far. In those visions he was fucking Sam’s ass without mercy, the hunter screaming and screaming, always begging him for more and to give him all he had. Oh, how he wanted to do this, how he wanted to push himself into this tight ass of Sam, feeling him clench around him and make him moan his name.

_“Lucifer, please… I’m so close…”_ Sam whined, it was more than overwhelming now, more than anything he ever did to himself. He could barely get the words out right because his mind was flooded with images and pleasure.

“You beg so sweet, Sammy.” Lucifer groaned, lust clouding his voice. But he understood him, he could feel how close Sam was and he more than willingly changed his pace to match the others needs.

It was a sweet sensation when he sent Sam and himself over the edge, cumming over his hand and he moaned Sam’s name, hearing the hunter do the same with his inside. Oh yes, this was the best idea he ever had. Sam’s body slowly calmed down and Lucifer let go of Sam’s cock, smirking as he licked the salty and yet somehow sweet liquid off his fingers.

“Oh, Sammy… you’re so delicious, do you know that?” he hummed, kissing each finger once it was clean. He could feel Sam inside him whimpering at the cold and soft touch of his lips, but in a good way.

_“The devil just gave me a hand job… I think I won’t forget that for a while.”_

Lucifer smiled and after he laid down on Sam’s bed he retreated into his mind, where Sam was still collecting himself. With them both there they could pretend to have their own bodies, so he could run his fingers over Sam’s cheek and it was different than when he would do it with Sam’s body.

“My sweet, sweet Sam. I will give you anything you desire, anything you want.” He murmured, taking Sam’s hand and placing a kiss on it. “And maybe one day I can make your fantasies come true.”

Sam couldn’t speak, he simply leaned into the soft touch on his cheek, smiling. What a mess he got himself into this time? It wasn’t the first time he fucked up, but this time it was so much worse and better at the same time.

“Lucifer, I…”

“No, Sam. You don’t have to say anything.” Lucifer purred and wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him tight. “What just happened was a little thank you for getting me out.”

“And if I want more of it?” Sam beamed up at him, a smirk on his lips that made Lucifer proud somehow.

“Do you?” he asked and raised a brow.

“Hell yes, I do!” Sam smiled. “I… I liked it.” He didn’t like to admit it, but now Lucifer was so kind, so caring and handsome, how could he not want more of him like this?

“Sam…” Lucifer whispered, a hand brushing through the hunter’s hair. “I will do anything for you.”

And with this he let Sam take control again, feeling him vanish from his own non existing arms slowly. It was okay, he wanted to give Sam everything, that was true. But holding him like this, it was too emotional, for both of them. If Sam wanted him to do what he did again, he would do it. But he didn’t want to cause the human any more trouble than he could already see in his mind.

_“I will zoom out for a little, if you don’t mind.”_

With these words Sam could feel something strange, like part of him was gone all of a sudden. He couldn’t feel Lucifer anymore nor could he sense him anywhere. And when he sat on the bed, completely lonely for the first time in a whole week, he felt a loss bigger than anything he could remember…


End file.
